Fix It Already!
by Mickey3
Summary: "You have thirty damn seconds to take that back!" John bellowed at his miniaturized friend.  Kidfic


**Fix It Already!**  
><strong> By Mickey<strong>

Status: Completed 6/25/2011

Word Count: 989

Author's Notes: Written for the stargatedrabbles list's 'Story in Time' challenge. I had one hour to write a story using the line, "You have thirty damn seconds to take that back!" Many thanks to Cheryl for the beta!

* * *

><p>"You have thirty damn seconds to take that back!" John bellowed at his miniaturized friend.<p>

"John," Teyla admonished, "we do not use that kind of language. You know that." As her recently downsize friend opened his mouth to protest, Teyla added, "Now, just what is going on here?" Quickly, she added, "One at a time. John, you may begin."

Teyla suppressed a grin as Rodney muttered, "Knew you always liked him best." John flashed a self-satisfied smirk at Rodney, and then looked at Teyla with a frown. "He called me stupid. He said I'm just a stupid flyboy and I'm not as smart as he is and that it's all my fault that we got shrunked. I told him it was his fault acuse he _tolded_ me to touch it and he said it was still my fault acuse I didn't do it right and he said that everyone was gonna hate me now acuse we're never gonna get big again."

Kneeling down, Teyla wrapped John in a hug. The boy looked close to tears. Although both John and Rodney had retained their adult memories, both of them had begun to - as the earth saying went - act their age. John, Rodney theorized - because he was touching the device - was now about three years old. Rodney, standing several feet away at the time, appeared to be approximately eight to nine years old. At least, that had been Doctor Beckett's best guess. The longer he remained a child, the more John's speech resembled that of a three year old child whenever he became angry or upset.

"It is alright, John," Teyla soothed the angry and upset child. "I am sure Rodney did not mean it." Looking over John's shoulder, she saw Rodney ready to, no doubt, insist that he _did_ mean it. She shot a warning glare at the other boy, who immediately clamped his mouth shut. I am sure he said such things only because he is frustrated that he has not yet been able to reverse the effects of the device."

Releasing John, she stood and looked at Rodney. "Is that not true?"

Rodney replied with a barely audible, "Yes, I suppose."

In a gentle voice, she asked, "And is what John said true?" Before he could answer, Teyla added, "Do not lie to me. You know I can always tell when you are lying."

With an indignant look, Rodney grumbled, "I don't lie." At the reproachful look on Teyla's face, Rodney sighed. "Fine! Yes, it's true, but he keeps bugging me! How am I supposed to work if he keeps coming in here every _five seconds_ asking me if I fixed it yet! If I'd fixed the stupid thing he would be the first to know. Well the second actually because I would be the first. After all, I'm the genius who is going to fix it."

"Rodney," Teyla interrupted.

At that, Rodney, who'd begun to pace, looked up. "Oh, rambling again, sorry. But really, please tell him to leave me alone!" He glared angrily at the now hated device. "As soon as I fix this stupid thing, he will be the first person I tell."

Sighing, Teyla replied, "I see." Really, she didn't blame either boy for being upset. The last two weeks had been rough on everyone in the expedition. Since the incident, Lieutenant Ford had been required to step in as acting military commander of Atlantis. John assisted him when he could, but it still put a lot of additional pressure on the young Lieutenant. A burden he was not yet ready for. The scientists were also being adversely affected. Rodney spent every moment of his free time working on the device. His lack of success had made him even snappier than he'd been previously.

John was having an exceedingly difficult time with the situation. Not only had his speech begun to resemble that of a child, but in the past three days, it had become harder for him to control his emotions. It appeared that, while Rodney's mental state had not been affected by the device, John's had. She knew her friend feared that, if Rodney did not fix the device soon, he would be stuck as a young boy and would eventually lose himself to that child. Though she said nothing to John - or anyone other than Elizabeth about that matter - it was something she feared as well.

Motioning both boys to her, Teyla kneeled and placed a hand on each boy's shoulder as she spoke. "I know this has been difficult on both of you, but this petty bickering is not helping." Looking to John she continued, "John, I know you are anxious for things to get back to normal, but you must leave Rodney to his work and not pester him if you wish for him to fix the device." Then she turned to Rodney, who immediately pulled his tongue back into his mouth and stopped smirking. For the moment, Teyla chose to ignore it, and said, "Rodney, you know this is affecting John much more than it has you. You must understand that he is not intentionally getting in your way. If he 'bugs' you, you must call me and I will come and get him. Now, I want both of you to apologize and shake hands."

Reluctantly, both boys obeyed and mumbled, "Sorry," as they shook hands.

Standing, Teyla took John's hand into her own, "Come, let us see if Jinto would like to visit with us."

That brought a smile to her young charge's face and he readily agreed.

As they got to the door, John turned and spoke somberly as he addressed Rodney. "I know you'll fix it."

Rodney nodded and returned wordlessly to his work.

For her own sanity, and because she did not want to lose the John she had come to call a friend over the past several months, Teyla prayed John was correct.

_THE END_


End file.
